canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Universe VS Jacqueline
1 fährt Auto Das Achtelfinale hat den Tiefpunkt erreicht, Universe gegen Jacqueline? die töte ich easy im Battle, nenn mich Chucky ich hole ein Skalpell hervor und schneide dir deine Kehle auf dann kannst du Rotkehlchen spielen, denn das hast du am besten drauf du wirst leiden, du wirst gefoltert, du spürst nur noch pain dann wirst du zum roten Tiger, nenn dich Jane Tigerlily, halte endlich deine Fresse du machst Autotune-Hooks, das ist kein Streichel-Battle du stöhnst in meine Ohren, obwohl ich nicht mal mit der Quälerei angefangen habe wie soll ich dich auch fertig machen, wenn du dich mit dieser Schei*e selber fertig machst? Ich gab mir alle deine Runden, jetzt habe ich Aids Flow, Technik, Rap, alles ist whack Clove tötete dich schon genug, in dem sie dich auf Nitro reduzierte für Nitro ist das eine Beleidigung, sie auf dich zu reduzieren ich wünschte ich hätte Vixen, ich hätte da so viele Wortspiele egal, kriegst du das ab, keiner vixt bei dir sagen alle Profile Hook schaltet ihr Radio an und man hört Cassia Jacqueline, ich richte nur nochmal Grüße von Clove aus hättest du nämlich Charmy anstatt Vixen gebattlet, wärst du sofort raus Jacqueline färbt sich neuerdings die Haare, wie kreativ färbst du deine Haare jetzt etwa schwarz für das Battle? Wow, woher wusste ich das? Vielleicht weil du vorhersehbar bist deswegen kann dich Universe so leicht auseinandernehmen B*tch 2 schaltet ihr Radio aus und sieht Jacqueline und steigt aus mit einem Seil Du disst Vixen mit einem J-Feature? Willst du sie damit auseinander nehmen? du hast dich selbst gef*ckt, denn dann würdest du in der Küche stehen du glaubst immer noch, dass ich keinen Gegnerbezug habe? halte bitte deine Klappe, deswegen ziehe ich dir auch die Haut ab du standest vor einer Klippe, doch du scheiterst beim Versuch die ganze Zeit habe ich nämlich gehofft, dass jemand dich schubst beschissen wie XXX mit Lance? Hattest du etwa...? o.o' was wohl Nitro dazu sagt du Schl*mpe? Team Nitro hat Schaden genommen durch die Aufnahme Jacquelines denn durch die Autotune-Hooks wurden Nitro und Nyx gejacquelinet Chloes Magen ist ein wissenschaftliches Wunder du Faggot und weil man das dissen kann, battlest du Vixen damit? Ehrlich? du bist auch ein wissenschaftliches Wunder Jacqueline the Tiger du bist ein lila-gestreifter lilaner Tiger, das sprechen kann O.O' XD du fragst Vixen, ob sie battlen kann.... Jacqueline, das war whack du kannst nicht battlen, also kann dich nicht mal dein Ghostwriter Nitro retten denn Nitro verlor gegen mich und das zurecht denn wer mich mit Fettenlines frontet, hat nur meine Brüste angesehen die du nicht wirklich hast mit deinem A-Körbchen, also halte bitte deine Fresse und nenne mich noch Britney, aufgrund deiner Kreativität um Vixen loszuwerden muss man sie abtreiben? Was ne geile Line doch leider kam das bei dir zu spät Du Zweckreimerin reimst kreativ auf negativ in einem falschen Zusammenhang du bist die größte Lachnummer im Achtelfinale allerzeiten, mit der man nichts anfangen kann du sagst Vixen sieht aus wie Violetta Beauregard und du hast hiermit zu oft Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik geschaut hier habe ich Blaubeerkaugummi für dich, willst du kauen? du willst ne Hook im Achtel machen? Warum ist das Schicksal so grausam zu mir? muss Karma sein für dich, da ich dich grausam umbringe das Seil um Jacqueline damit zu erwürgen- in deiner Quali hast du gecheckt, wie whack du bist und das niemand dich mag also beschwere dich nicht, dass jeder mich mag, schließlich hast du es selber gesagt selbst wenn du jetzt rausfliegst bist du dennoch zu weit gekommen und damit hat das Turnier schon an Interesse verloren Urmel kommt ins Viertelfinale, denn mache ich auch noch platt um das Turnier zu retten vor solchen Spasten Nitro nutzt dich aus, doch du bist zu blind für sowas Liebe macht blind du Lesbe, so wahr ich habe aber jetzt kein Bock, dich auf deine Orientierung zu reduzieren sonst beschwerst du dich durch meine Runde über deine Privatssphäre bricht zusammen und Universe schlitzt sie mit einem Skalpell auf- du wolltest Krieg, den bekommst du jetzt also beschwere dich nach dem Battle nicht The B ist mit sich selbst beschäftigt, ich will ihn nicht stören denn schließlich fand er, du klingst wie gestört was hast du denn schlimmes erlebt? Wurdest du verge- , nein, das nicht denn jeder findet dich hässlich XD selbst du findest dich hässlich, also muss das stimmen sagst du jetzt das Gegenteil, bist du behindert Jacqueline, ich widme dir viele Zeilen, habe gerade viel Spaß dabei dich zu quälen pssht, halt die Fresse Jackie, du solltest dich lieber wehren typisch Jackie, anstatt sich selber zu retten will sie gerettet werden kriegt das Blut in die Fresse und grinst- das wars Jackie, rest in blood denn das ist Jackie f*cken leicht gemacht also reicht das hier für dich denn du bist mir wie deine Haare gleichgültig Kategorie:CCB 2016 Achtelfinale